Restrosprección
by Dinosauce99
Summary: Serie de historias indagando sobre las vivencias de nuestros personajes, pasando por el amor, el autrodescubrimiento, la familia y la soledad. Ya sabes, aquellos sentimientos humanos. Capítulo de hoy: Gaara era reservado, quizá demasiado para que Kankuro comprendiera la seriedad de sus declaraciones.


**Hace un buen rato que quería escribir algo sobre estos personajes, vale que la serie es de hace un buen tiempo atrás, pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿No?**

 **Tengo pensado escribir más historias cortas como esta, cada capítulo en relación a un personaje o ya sea un ship. No tengan miedo de pedírmelo en los reviews.**

 **Advertencia : Leve Lime, Leve OoC.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Naruto ni su universo me pertenecen, en su lugar son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Hago el siguiente escrito con la pura finalidad de entretener y sin ningún tipo de lucro.**

* * *

Pregunta

01

Se consideraba una persona terriblemente meticulosa, tan difícil de leer como una estatua cuyo semblante no cambiaba ni con la más terrible lluvia. Era el resultado de años de maltrato, llegó a suponer; No es que no quisiera demostrar emociones, simplemente no sabía cómo. Y si bien sus relaciones interpersonales habían madurado bastante con el pasar de los años, aún se consideraba un total inexperto.

Por lo que aquella desubicada pregunta, más que descolocarle, sacudió su mundo de una manera que no había esperado jamás.

— ¿Qué? — Pareció escupir, intentando desmesuradamente mantener la calma total de su cuerpo.

Su hermano le sonrió burlón, y entonces supo que era algo mucho más allá que una simple pregunta por curiosidad. Kankuro estaba jugando con él, como acostumbraba a hacerlo los últimos años, aprovechando cada descuido que el Kazekage podría cometer con tal de sacarlo de sus casillas. Era algo que los hermanos solían hacerse, Temari le había dicho, algo que no involucraba ningún tipo de resentimiento o maldad verdadera, sólo los ánimos de incomodar. Gaara había carraspeado, pensativo, ¿Realmente podía ser existir una convivencia sana con ese tipo de humor?

La personalidad de Kankuro no ayudaba en nada, y es que su hermano mayor destacaba por ser un bravucón. Supuso que años de tensión entre ambos, sumadas las constantes amenazas que Gaara solía hacerle, habían ayudado a florecer esa penosa característica. El tiempo había apremiado, y si bien Kankuro había madurado un poco, no podía evitar sonreír si se trataba de molestar a un ser tan correcto como Gaara.

— Ya sabes, sexo, — Escupió el mayor, sin ningún escrúpulo ante tan privada cuestión, — ¿O acaso nuestro querido Kazekage no ha intimado jamás?

Gaara apreciaba enormemente a Kankuro, no sólo era su hermano, también era su consejero y su más fiel confidente. Frente cualquier reunión así se mostraban, el maestro de títeres siempre cuidaba sus espaldas, dándole consejos al oído y refutando a cualquiera que pusiese en duda su palabra. Honestamente, ¿Quién habría pensado que se trataban como dos niños a puertas cerradas?

El pelirrojo suspiró, intentando soltar un poco su tenso cuerpo.

Si Temari estuviese acá la historia sería otra, la estricta rubia era capaz de silenciar cualquier broma o situación poco ética con una sola mirada, siquiera era necesario llegar a los gritos. Pero la mayor de los hermanos se encontraba, como de costumbre últimamente, negociando tratados en Konoha.

 _¡Como la extrañaba!_

— Kankuro, — Gaara siseó, masajeando sus temples mientras se hundía más y más en la silla de su escritorio. — ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Estás demasiado tenso, Gaara, no es difícil notarlo, ¿Quién sabe? Quizá te hace falta un buen polvo, — Kankuro se explicó con soltura, llevando ambas manos a sus bolsillos.

Esas solas palabras fueron suficientes para que Gaara, actual Kazekage, héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja y antiguo contenedor de Shukaku, se hundiera en la silla de su escritorio como si se estuviera derritiendo. Sus mejillas acaloradas no hacían más que delatar lo obvio y por un momento lamentó el dejarse llevar por sentimientos terrenales.

— No es algo de tu incumbencia, — Dijo secamente una vez se encontró recuperado del bochorno que había invadido su cuerpo.

— Eso quiere decir que nunca lo has hecho, ¿Verdad? — Por primera vez en la tarde, Gaara dedicó una mirada fría a su hermano, de esas miradas amenazantes que habían marcado su infancia. — Vale, perdona, — Respondió el marionetista entre risas nerviosas y sudor. — Será mejor que me vaya, hay que aprovechar estos pequeños descansos, — Se excusó de la habitación, sabiendo que la había cagado.

Gaara llevó una mano a su frente, palpando el tatuaje rojizo que le adornaba y cuyo significado tanto le había marcado. Inconscientemente dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, perdido en sus pensamientos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¿Siquiera había tenido el tiempo? Habían pasado un par de años desde la cuarta guerra, si, era cierto, sin embargo aún se sentía un novato en muchos aspectos, especialmente en aquello que no controlaba del todo. Recordó con un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte rubor aquellos sueños confusos, aquellos que le hacían despertarse confundido y con la inmensa necesidad de calmar sus deseos bajo el agua helada.

Después de todo, era un humano, y ningún título ni poder podría cambiar el hecho de que sintiera cosas al igual que el resto.

Se acomodó en su asiento, sintiéndose repentinamente más ligero de cabeza; Probablemente necesitaría una de esas duchas para olvidar lo sucedido. Arrastró la mirada hacia donde una vez Kankuro estuvo de pie, lo recordó con su sonrisa burlona al escupir cada una de esas preguntas.

 _"¿Acaso nuestro Kazekage no ha intimado jamás?"_

No, nunca lo había hecho. Pero ahora que Kankuro había plantado la semilla de la duda, Gaara supo que no podría parar de pensar inconscientemente en aquello durante toda la semana.

Y es que, ¿Con quién siquiera se habría dado la oportunidad? Era sabido que lo perseguía un séquito de admiradoras y que su semblante era atractivo para el sexo opuesto (Y quizá, quién sabe, para el mismo sexo.) Pero la mayoría de esas veces se trataba de jóvenes enceguecidas por su fanatismo, que no hacían más que gritar su nombre con histeria mientras intentaban tocar su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de permiso. Agradeció mentalmente a Temari, era ella quién usualmente lo salvaba de esas situaciones.

No era un hombre de palabras, ni de gestos, siquiera de sentimientos… Al menos no de una manera obvia. Sin duda quien lo eligiera como compañero debía tener una paciencia tremenda, y suficiente amor para los dos.

 _"Amor"_. Porque estas cosas se hacían por amor en un primer lugar, ¿Verdad? No se concebía actuando sólo por sus pensamientos libidinosos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, fugaces imágenes de la intimidad se cruzaron por su cabeza.

Debía sentirse bien el sentirse así de confiado, de querido y entregado a alguien…

No pudo evitar la creciente tensión en su estómago y partes bajas, un leve gruñido escapando de su garganta. No tenía pensamientos de esa manera desde hace ya unos años, ruborizado, acomodo sus ropas frente a la sensibilidad de su piel.

Un quejido se escapó de su garganta.

Ruborizado, el pelirrojo inspeccionó cada rincón de su oficina rogando porque nadie hubiese oído tan vergonzoso acto. Se puso de pie ignorando la molestia en su entrepierna, y caminó rápidamente hacia sus aposentos, esperando nadie lo viera en tan deplorable estado.

No paró de culpar a Kankuro en todo el camino.

* * *

El día siguiente Kankuro no se mostró en su oficina, alegando sobre un tipo de misión propia de un ninja de mucho menor escala. En su lugar, dejó un recado personal en su cama, la cual Gaara no tomó más como otra de sus bromas de mal gusto.

Al llegar la noche supo, que no sólo su hermano no servía para las bromas, sino que además era un pervertido de primera.

El cansado Kazekage se había acostado después de un extenuante día de actividades, dispuesto a dormir, uno de los placeres que con el tiempo descubrió, suponían el mayor relajo para su cansado cuerpo.

Pero entonces la puerta sonó, abriéndose sin su previa autorización y revelando una figura femenina en exóticas ropas. La muchacha habría sido un deleite para cualquier hombre, supo; Rasgos finos y un cuerpo voluptuoso sin llegar a los grosero. La luz de la luna bañaba su moreno cuerpo con la más exquisita tonalidad, formando sus curvas y senos en la complaciente oscuridad. Gaara se atragantó con su saliva.

Si ese era el concepto que Kankuro tenía de regalo, sin duda su hermano necesitaba ayuda.

Volvió a su semblante de Kazekage, disculpándose innumerables veces por el error que ese encuentro suponía, negándose a aceptar cualquier tipo de placer por paga. El pelirrojo no daba más de la vergüenza cuando pidió a dos guardias ANBU que por favor, acompañarán a la joven a su hogar.

Las semanas pasaron y aquel encuentro pasó con ellas. Gaara se negaba a hablar del tema con Kankuro, y el último, daba por hecho que su hermano por fin había saciado sus necesidades gracias a su espectacular regalo.

Sin embargo, cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de Temari, la historia fue otra. En su vida fraternal, Kankuro había terminado tan magullado por el griterío de su hermana.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del Kazekage la semana siguiente, Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el ojo morado de su hermano, intercambiando miradas complices con Temari.

El resto podía esperar, por ahora se conformaba con el cálido y a la vez bizarro amor fraternal que compartían.

* * *

 **Un pequeño experimento que casi se me pasa a Lime, no puedo evitarlo, quizás en un futuro escriba cosas más subidas de tono.**

 **Les agradecería muchísimo un review. Estoy atenta a comentarios y sugerencias para un nuevo capítulo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
